


Accidental Miracle

by Youremyalways



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Pregnant, acvidental pregnancy, domestic olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: The adventure Oliver and Felicity go through during and after her pregnancy.Set probably around when season 7ish would take place





	1. Negative

Oliver felt a cool breeze ghost across his sweaty face as he awoke. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the room in complete darkness. His brain swam with confusion, unsure of why he was awake. It wasn't nightmares like it usually was. Ever since he and Felicity got back together, his nightmares had nearly ceased. Having the reassurance of her lying next to him, curled up into his side, was enough for him to feel both safe and in control. Felicity. Why didn't he feel her against him? He gently flipped on his side, reaching his hand out and feeling nothing but cold, empty sheets. His heart immediately fluttered and panic rose in his chest rapidly. He jumped into a sitting position, rubbing his hands roughly against his eyes before trying to search for Felicity.

With no luck, he reached for the lamp beside their ironically named queen bed, and flicked on the small switch. Immediately he could tell that she wasn't in the room. His heart was now beating extremely fast. What seemed like hundreds of questions were at the tip of his tongue.

Was she taken?

That question was the scariest. After all they'd been through, has he been that useless as to sleep through a kid napping?

And then he heard a loud, gagging sound come from the bathroom. He was on his feet in less then a second, bolting towards the en suite bathroom connected to their master bedroom. He opened the door with a huge amount of force, nearly knocking it down in the process.

He didn't know what he was expecting to see, Felicity being strangled by some psychotic villain in the middle of their bathroom? But whatever he expected, it wasn't this. His heart sank at the sight.

She was kneeling, bent over the toilet. Her golden locks were hanging in her face as she dry heaved over the seat. He looked and noticed that her knuckles were a ghostly white from grilling the side of the toilet so hard. As he steeped closer to her, he saw that she had a few tears on her cheeks and her entire body was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"Hey, hey." He finally got himself together enough to begin comforting her.

He dropped to his own knees behind her and collected her blonde hair in his hand, holding it away from her face. He began rubbing small little soothing circles at the base of her spine with his free hand, whispering little words of encouragement to her as she actually started throwing up real food. 

He was finally able to collect himself and let out a slightly relieved sigh when she lessened her grip on the porcelain and swayed backwards into his waiting embrace. He sat there, letting her use him for support in that moment. 

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to wake you up." She whispered, closing her eyes lightly as she leaned her head backwards against his broad chest. 

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. I'm glad I can help." He stated genuinely.

"Don't ever convince me to try goat cheese again, Mr.Queen." She laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

However, Oliver took it as "this is my fault" and he felt guilt suddenly weigh him down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would make you sick." 

"Oliver, I'm just kidding. There's a stomach virus going around, I'm sure it's just-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as her face went sickly white.

She launched herself out of his muscular arms and threw her body over the toilet, heaving up even more. Oliver kept trying to soothe her, but he felt nearly helpless. There was nothing he could do to get rid of her pain.

So he just sat there with her, gently massaging her back and telling her that everything would be okay for hours. At around the 3 hour mark, Felicity collapsed against his arms and passed out completely. He sighed, closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath before leaning down and picking her small frail body up bridal-style.

Walking back into their bedroom, he carefully pulled the blankets back with one hand and then placed her down on the mattress gently. He pulled the blankets back over her body, tucking her in hopefully for the rest of the night. He then laid down behind her, not touching her in fear that she would overheat if he tried to spoon with her in her state. He slept, but initiated the sleep-mode he had used on the island. A way of being sort of in between, where he could sleep but could hear every noise around him, a tool he needed on the cold nights on Lian Yu. When someone could attack you any second, but you needed sleep to live. Now he used it in case Felicity were to need him again during what was left of the night.

Luckily, she slept soundly enveloped in the warm white blankets they'd only bought days ago in order to replace the old ones that got a little... lets just say dirty after a night, or let's be honest, after multiple weeks of making up for lost time. He woke up when she did, around 7:00am in the morning. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" 

Oliver was awakened from his shallow sleep by the feeling of her soft lips tickling his jaw.

"Fantastic." She mumbled, moving her lips to his neck and sucking his flesh gently.

"Felicity." He stated, his tone telling her that he knew she wasn't being completely truthful. 

"My stomach just hurts, Oliver. It's okay, I'm fine." She reassured, but he could tell it was more then that.

"Felicity." He stated again, pulling away from her kisses and looking into her deep blue irises.

She bit her lip a little bit, the flesh turning ghostly white below her teeth. She looked up to meet his eyes and he noticed her own were swimming with concerns.

"Talk to me." He reached out and took her hand.

"Promise me you won't freak out." She squeaked, squeezing his hand a little bit.

"Felicity-"

"Promise me."

"Ok. I promise."

"I've been throwing up in the morning for the passed 3 days and last night, well, you know what happened. And after all of our... nightly activities these passed few weeks and last week when we weren't exactly careful about it and we usually are really safe about it but that night when we were both drunk and nei-"

"Felicity, what are you saying?"

"Oliver," she took a deep breath, "I think I might be pregnant." 

His brain felt like it exploded, everything he knew about life itself was erased. His eyes closed and he swallowed, feeling all of the color drain from his face.

"Oh my god." He choked, feeling his mouth run dry.

"I bought some test sticks, and I've been meaning to do it but I just... I got so scared and I chickened out of doing it. I think it would be easier if you helped me through it?" She asked hopefully.

He still just lied there staring at her.

"Please say something." She practically whimpered, emotions clogging her throat.

"I... of course I'll go with you. I'm just... in shock." He looked over her face, which was now etched in worry lines and watery eyes.

She nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and stepping out of the bed. He followed her slowly as she walked into the bathroom. He didn't know how he didn't find the pregnancy sticks where she pulled them out from, the second drawer down under the sink. He felt like his entire world was caving in. If she was pregnant, how could he be the green arrow? How could he be a father? 

"Oliver please listen to me." His thoughts were interrupted and he turned to see Felicity staring at him like a lost puppy, her face stained with tears.

"Ok just get settled alright? I'll hold these for now." He took the stick from her hands.

She nodded, pulling down her red and white striped pajama bottoms and her lacy green underwear. He watched as she took a seat on the toilet, and then he waited for her to nod before handing her the first stick out of four.

She took a deep breath, feeling the intimacy of the moment weigh down on her shoulders. She took the stick from his hand and held it under her as she started to pee. A few seconds in, she was crying heavily on the toilet, peeing on each stick as he handed them to her one after the other. He used his other hand to grip onto hers, squeezing it reassuringly, letting her know he was there.

Once it was finished, she stood up, fixed her bottoms and then launched herself into Oliver's arms. He just held her, feeling her shake against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, though the answer was evident.

"I'm terrified. But a little part of me is a little-"

"Excited?" He answered.

"Is that crazy?" 

"No. I actually am too." He kissed her hair.

After a dreadfully long 2 minutes, Felicity's timer finally rang. They gave each other a deep, meaningful glance before she reached up and grabbed the first one.

"Negative." She sighed, both relieved and a little bit disappointed.

The next one was like a slap across the face, "positive." She choked on every syllable.

Oliver felt tears glide over his cheeks. 

However, the next two sticks were both the same result as the first. According to these sticks, she wasn't pregnant.

"Well, that's that. I told you it was a false alarm." She nodded, wiping away her tears and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, that's that." He agreed, but his smile didn't make it to his eyes.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked.

"A little bit. It's weird, this was never something I thought I wanted until you told me this morning. And then I just thought about having a little blonde with glasses running around here following in your footsteps and I can't honestly say that's not something I want. You, a future with you. And this just... tho had us so close to becoming a family." He spoke, surprising Felicity.

"I never knew any of that about you. I know... I know you'd never leave me but the fact that you're the green arrow and stuff, I just wasn't sure if you would feel like a kid would burden you. That's why I kept chickening out, I was scared that this could be a future that I wanted, that you didn't." 

"I want everything, as long as it's with you. And you know what?"

"Mhm?"

"I think I wanna have a baby." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"One step at a time Mr.Queen." She giggled.


	2. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a little surprise for Oliver that makes his day a lot better.

It was a tough day at work. Being the mayor of Star City was more then just stressful and he hadn't really taken the job seriously until now. Pressure was building for him to be somebody that made a real difference, not just the guy that makes powerful, but meaningless speeches. Taking a deep breath, he turned the key in the silver doorknob of the loft. Slipping inside, he didn't see Felicity where she normally was, tucked up on the couch watching the tv.

"Felicity?" He questioned as he walked into the apartment.

His nose was suddenly greeted with the rich aroma of fresh garlic bread. With a content sigh, he closed his eyes and inhaled, pulling off his jacket slowly and hanging it up on the wooden coat hanger on the door. Taking off his shoes, he smiled when he heard the sound of humming come from the dining room. He followed the noises and fragrances until he reached the kitchen.

The stress and tension left his shoulders as soon as he saw Felicity. She was wearing a black leather dress with a gorgeous neckline and cut-outs on the waist. Her body was framed perfectly, every single curve highlighted. A smile grew on the edge of his lips as he leaned his body against the doorway as just watched her. Her back was facing him now, her hips swaying from side to side with the beat of the song spilling from her lips. She was pulling forks and knives out of the kitchen drawer when she finally turned around and saw him. 

A wide grin appeared on her face, her eyes shining radiantly. His heart fluttered, how was it possible for someone to be this gorgeous? Her smile lit up the room, all his worries falling away.

"You're home." She came up to him, dropping the silverware on the counter before approaching him. 

She raised one hand and ran it over his stubble gently before leaning up to kiss him. Their lips met and the dance began. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against him. Her hands stayed on his face, framing both of his cheeks. Her tongue licked his lips, begging for entrance. He gladly granted her, slanting his mouth open and in turn, she did the same. Their tongues danced, both fighting the other for dominance. Finally needing oxygen, Oliver pulled away.

"Well that's a nice way to be welcomed home." He smiled.

"You look tense." She lowered her hands and brought them down to his shoulders, rolling the tight muscles.

"Just a tough day. Coming home to you makes it better." He answered honestly.

"Well, I hope you're hungry." She replied, a lightness to her tone.

"Please tell me you didn't cook." He joked, but there was a slightly concerned tone to his voice.

"No I didn't cook," she scoffed, stepping out of his arms and walking to the dining room, "I just drove 45 minutes to Giovanni's and got your favorite Italian food." 

"Oh honey, you didn't have to do that." His heart tightened, god he loved her.

"Are you getting de je vû?" She laughed as she studied the scene in front of her that had taken nearly all day to pull off. 

And there it was, in the middle of the dining room there was a small table covered in a white table cloth. On either side there were plates filled with the food, and a fresh loaf of garlic bread was sitting in the middle of the table next to a bottle of red wine. 

"Are we celebrating something?" He questioned, confused by the whole production set up in front of him.

"Maybe." She winked, pulling his arm towards the table.

They sat down across from each other and Oliver reached for the bottle of Red Wine in the center of the table. After pouring himself a glass he leaned it towards Felicity's glass when he was stopped.

"No!" She shouted a little to loud, before quickly correcting herself, "I mean no, thank you. I'm gonna stick with water tonight." 

"Any reason?" He questioned, placing the bottle back down on the table gently.

"Just eat please." She avoided the question, steering the conversation back towards the delicious, creamy spaghetti bolognese on each of their plates. 

They continued to make small talk throughout dinner, both talking about how their days went and their plans for the upcoming week. They spoke about the team and how Diggle and Curtis must be doing tonight by themselves. The two of them had said they wanted to take tonight off, and John of course agreed.

When everything was done and all Oliver was left with was a full stomach, he looked up and met eyes with Felicity. As she stared into his eyes lovingly, she pulled out a long, narrow black box tied shut with a ribbon. 

Curious, Olivers eyebrows weaved together as he spoke, "is there an occasion I'm forgetting about?" 

She smiled softly and her eyes got watery as she held out the box to him. He looked at her carefully before meeting her hand halfway and taking the box out of her grip. He slipped it back into his own hand and looked at her for permission to open it.

She gave him a watery smile and nodded. He didn't understand what was going on, or why Felicity was so emotional. 

His heart nearly stopped completely when he opened the box. His eyes were now just as watery as hers, maybe more so. He choked out a breath, looking at her with amazement and love. It was a pregnancy stick.

And it was positive.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke the two words with a little crack in her voice.

"Oh my god, Felicity." All he could identify in his body was happiness, pure joy.

He practically jumped out of his seat as he rushed to her side and enveloped her lips in a passionate kiss.

They laughed with happiness as he kissed her messily, pouring all of his emotions into his lips. He had pulled her up into a standing position and was pushing her against the wall within minutes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her warm body flush between him and the hard wall. He was crying now. This was never a future he thought he'd have. He never thought he or Felicity would get the chance to have this kind of life together. And now, now they had created life. He and the love of his life were going to be parents.

"I love you so much." He whimpered, pulling away from her lips only for a second.

"Both of us, now." She smiled, taking his hand off her hip and guiding it to her still-flat stomach. 

"I can't believe this is happening." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers, spreading his fingers slowly over her stomach.

"You deserve this Oliver. You deserve this future." Felicity stated.

"We both do." He smiled, meeting her lips again for the third time that night. 

"Come on." She pulled her lips away from his reluctantly, taking told of the wrist not on her stomach.

She pulled him out through the dining room doors by the arm. He laughed away the tears and followed her to where she was leading them. She dragged him up the stairs until they reached the door to their bedroom. Once inside, she practically threw him onto the mattress. He gasped and laughed in surprise as she fully took control of the situation. She attacked him, pinning his arms above his head and too either side as she started to grind her hips against him.

He grabbed her face and pulled her down to meet his kiss-swollen lips again. They kissed as she released one of his wrists, bringing one of her hands down to the hem of his shirt and beginning to lift it up. He finally stopped her, pulling her wrist away carefully and separating their lips.

"Should we be doing this?"

"Oh yeah, I think we should." She laughed, leaning back down to kiss him but he turned his head.

"No, I mean are we... am I gonna hurt you or... or the baby?" He asked, quite concerned.

"No, absolutely not." She shook her head, lowering herself to grind against his groin ferociously.

A loud grunt escaped his mouth, but he turned his head again before she had the chance to rekindle what they were doing. She grunted and pouted.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. I looked it up." 

"You looked it up?" He laughed.

"Mhm, you know what else I looked up? Pregnancy makes you horny." She spoke.

His eyes darkened with lust, a smile appearing over his lips as he finally allowed her to continue kissing him. The rest of that night was history, an unforgettable night they would remember forever.


End file.
